bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 15)
The 15th season of The Bachelorette premiered May 13, 2019. The season featured 24-year-old Hannah Brown, an interior designer. She first appeared on the 23rd season of The Bachelor, where she was rejected by Colton Underwood. She went on to place seventh overall. Brown is the first Bachelorette cast member to not have placed in the top four of a season of The Bachelor. She ultimately chose Jed Wyatt and accepted his proposal. Filming and development Hannah was named as the Bachelorette during the After the Final Rose special of the 23rd season of The Bachelor on March 12, 2019. On March 21, 2019, filming was first spotted at Newport, Rhode Island and several reports are seen filming in Boston, Massachusetts a week later. Production crews have also reported in Inverness, Scotland, United Kingdom at MacGregor's Bar nestling over River Ness. In addition to those three, the season will also include visits in Latvia, The Netherlands and Greece. Appearances for this season are runway model J. Alexander, drag queens Alyssa Edwards and Alaska, actors Jason Biggs and Jenny Mollen, musicians Lukas Graham and Jake Owen and Boston Celtics basketball players Jaylen Brown and Terry Rozier. Casting and contestants Hannah met five contestants on the After the Final Rose show. She handed out one rose and gave it to Cam. 33 contestants were announced on March 14, 2019. However, on May 7, 2019, only 30 contestants were announced via Facebook Live. The cast includes Connor Jenkins, the son of journalist Nancy Loo and Daron Blaylock, the son of retired NBA basketball player Mookie Blaylock. Controversies On June 18, 2019, People released a story that contestant Jed Wyatt was in a relationship with Nashville musician Haley Stevens before and during filming of the season. Stevens stated that Wyatt promised her he was going on the show purely to further his music career, that he did not intend to begin a relationship with Brown, and any appearance of him pursuing Brown was simply "acting". She additionally published letters that Wyatt wrote to her, where he stated how someday she would be thankful that he did this. In the first episode, Brown had eliminated contestant Scott Anderson before the first rose ceremony after she was informed that Andersen still had a girlfriend back home. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Jed_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jed Wyatt 25 Nashville, Tennessee Singer/songwriter Winner Tyler_C_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Cameron 26 Jupiter, Florida General contractor/Model Runner-up Peter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Peter Weber 27 Westlake Village, California Pilot Eliminated in week 9 Luke_P_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Parker 24 Gainesville, Georgia Import/export manager Eliminated in week 9 Garrett_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Garrett Powell 27 Birmingham, Alabama Professional golfer Eliminated in week 7 Mike_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Mike Johnson 31 San Antonio, Texas Portfolio manager Eliminated in week 7 Connor_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Saeli 24 Dallas, Texas Investment analyst Eliminated in week 7 Dustin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dustin Kendrick 30 Chicago, Illinois Real estate broker Eliminated in week 6 Dylan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dylan Barbour 24 San Diego, California Tech entrepreneur Eliminated in week 6 Devin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Devin Harris 27 Sherman Oaks, California Talent manager Eliminated in week 5 Grant_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Grant Eckel 30 San Clemente, California Unemployed Eliminated in week 5 Kevin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Kevin Fortenberry 27 Manteno, Illinois Behavioral health specialist Eliminated in week 5 John_Paul_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|John Paul Jones 24 New Carrolton, Maryland John Paul Jones Eliminated in week 4 Matteo_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matteo Valles 25 Atlanta, Georgia Management consultant Eliminated in week 4 Luke_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Stone 29 Washington DC Political consultant Quit in week 4 Cam_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Cameron "Cam" Ayala 30 Austin, Texas Computer software sales Eliminated in week 3 Joey_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joey Jones 33 Bethesda, Maryland Finance manager Eliminated in week 3 Jonathan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jonathan Saunders 27 Los Angeles, California Server Eliminated in week 3 Tyler_G_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Gwozdz 28 Boca Raton, Florida Psychology graduate student Disqualified in week 3 Connor_J_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Jenkins 28 Newport Beach, California Sales manager Eliminated in week 2 Daron_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Daron Blaylock 25 Atlanta, Georgia IT consultant Eliminated in week 2 Matthew_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matthew Spraggins 23 Newport Beach, California Car bid spotter Eliminated in week 2 Brian_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Brian Bowles 30 Louisville, Kentucky Teacher Eliminated in week 1 Chasen_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Chasen Coscia 30 Longview, Washington Pilot Eliminated in week 1 Hunter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Hunter Jones 24 Westchester, California Professional surfer Eliminated in week 1 Joe_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joe Barsano 30 Chicago, Illinois The box king Eliminated in week 1 Matt_D_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matt Donald 26 Los Gatos, California Medical device salesman Eliminated in week 1 Ryan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Ryan Spirko 25 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Roller boy Eliminated in week 1 Thomas_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Thomas Stanton 27 Southfield, Michigan Professional basketball player Eliminated in week 1 Scott_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Scott Anderson 28 Chicago, Illinois Software sales executive Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Cam Ayala, John Paul Jones, Kevin Fortenberry, Dylan Barbour, Mike Johnson, Connor Saeli, Luke Stone, and Matt Donald will compete in the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Weber was chosen as the lead bachelor in 24th season of The Bachelor. Call-out order Episodes Where are they now? Hannah and Jed have ended their engagement after it was revealed that Jed already had a girlfriend. The Ring The_Ring_-_Season_15.jpg|''3-carat “very classic and elegant” hand-designed ring that features an oval-cut diamond surrounded by a halo of 89 smaller round diamonds set in a platinum band, from Neil Lane.'' Promotional gallery Hannah Bachelorette_15_Poster.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo1.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo2.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo3.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo4.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo5.jpg Bachelorette15-Promo6.jpg The Men Hannah_&_The_Men.jpg|Hannah & the men at the first Rose Ceremony. Jed_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jed Wyatt - Winner Tyler_C_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Cameron - Runner Up Peter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Peter Weber - Week 9 Luke_P_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Parker - Week 9 Garrett_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Garrett Powell - Week 7 Mike_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Mike Johnson - Week 7 Connor_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Saeli - Week 7 Dylan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dylan Barbour - Week 6 Dustin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Dustin Kendrick - Week 6 Devin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Devin Harris - Week 5 Grant_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Grant Eckel - Week 5 Kevin_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Kevin Fortenberry - Week 5 John_Paul_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|John Paul Jones - Week 4 Matteo_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matteo Valles - Week 4 Luke_S_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Luke Stone - Week 4 (Quit) Cam_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Cameron "Cam" Ayala - Week 3 Joey_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joey Jones - Week 3 Jonathan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Jonathan Saunders - Week 3 Tyler_G_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Tyler Gwozdz - Week 3 (Disqualified) Connor_J_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Connor Jenkins - Week 2 Daron_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Daron Blaylock - Week 2 Matthew_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matthew Spraggins - Week 2 Brian_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Brian Bowles - Week 1 Chasen_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Chasen Coscia - Week 1 Hunter_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Hunter Jones - Week 1 Joe_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Joe Barsano - Week 1 Matt_D_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Matt Donald - Week 1 Ryan_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Ryan Spirko - Week 1 Thomas_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Thomas Stanton - Week 1 Scott_(Bachelorette_15).jpg|Scott Anderson - Week 1 Category:The Bachelorette seasons